Invisible Love
by AvidRambler
Summary: Based of episode 127 of Fairy Tail! At the end, everyone gets covered in the potion, but what if only one member turns invisble? Natza One-Shot


Hey guys! AvidRambler here for my first Fan Fiction! This is a one-shot based off episode 127 of Fairy Tail! If you haven't watched it yet, do it!

Thanks! And Let the Story Roll!

T for mild language

**A.N. I do not own Fairy Tail!**

Clumsily, Lucy dropped the small vial, and the invisibility potion splashed all over the room.

"Woah! Get clear!" Macao yelled, as everyone dashed away. All but one, who didn't even see it coming.

"Is everyone alright?" Mira called, searching for a missing guild member. "We have everyone, right? Wait a second, where's Erza?" She exclaimed.

"She must have gotten splashed with the potion!" Wendy stated, looking worried.

Erza was extremely confused. She couldn't see herself, and no one could see her!

"Hello? Can anyone hear me?!" Erza shouted.

"I got yah, Erza. We'll change you back, no worries!" Natsu said, smiling. "Where are you?" He starting poking around, and hit Erza, right in the never mind, you all know where.

"Hey! Knock it off! I'm standing right in front of you, idiot!" Erza yelled, as she punched him square in the face.

"Jeez! I'm sorry alright! I'm just trying to help out. Maybe, if you requipped, we might be able to see you!" Natsu suggested.

"Alright, here it goes! Requip!" Erza shouted, changing armor to her normal, casual clothing.

"Well, we can see your outfit, but we can't see you!" Wendy said, still worried.

"Augh! This is ridiculous! The most powerful female wizard, invisible!" Erza shouted, storming out of the guild hall. She ran, and ran. She found herself in Magnolia Square, transparent to the normal commuters. She ran some more, until she found Fairy Hills. She ran inside her apartment, and slammed the door in frustration. How could this happen to her?

**Back at the Guild Hall**

"I should go find Erza. I'm worried about her." Natsu said, looking at his discouraged guild mates.

"What's the hope? She's invisible! Even if you found her, what could you do?" Lucy shouted, hopelessly.

"Might as well give it a shot, right? Not like there's anything to lose!" Natsu said, running to Erza's apartment.

"Wait up, Natsu! You're forgetting that Fairy Hills is for girls only! How are you gonna get in!" Happy shouted, flying after his pink-haired friend.

"You're going to drop me in! You'd do that for me, right?" Natsu asked.

"Sure! Just don't get caught, that would suck." Happy said, grabbing Natsu and flying towards Fairy Hills.

"What am I going to do! Not like I can get changed back! This is hopeless!" Erza shouted in rage, clearly pissed off.

**Back at the Guild Hall**

"Freed, what does this say? I can't read it." Levy asked.

"Sure, just let me take a look." He responded. "This says, that love is the cure for any aliment!"

**A.N. Sorta kinky, but whatever, just roll with it.**

Happy and Natsu were soaring ever higher, trying to sneak into Fairy Hills. They flew down at nearly the speed of sound, trying to get in. Luckily, the guards were sleeping like idiots, and they were in.

"Alright, I'll go find Erza, you wait around here for me!" Natsu said, running off in Erza's direction.

"Hey! Anyone here?" Natsu said, knocking on Erza's door.

"You won't find anything here, so go away." He heard Erza voice, sad and depressive.

"Hey, let me in! I need to talk to you. It's important." Natsu said, knocking again.

"Fine, but this is a hopeless situation I've stumbled into." She said while opening the door.

Natsu walked in, and grabbed Erza's hand, leading her to the balcony.

"You know, this is hard for me too." Natsu said, sadly. "If you're invisible, then I can't see your pretty, red hair anymore. That would be horrible!"

"Natsu, you don't need to flatter me, truly." Erza replied.

"This isn't flattery, Erza. This is how I feel. Ever since the tower, I've felt the same. I love you, Erza." Natsu whispered, leaning in, placing his forehead on her's.

"Natsu, I..." Erza stuttered.

"Shhhh, if I can't see you, at least give me the pleasure of kissing you." Natsu said, leaning in and sealing their lips.

As their lips touched, Erza's translucent body started to glow, and she started to come visible again.

"Natsu, what did you do? You fixed me! I'm visible!" Erza shouted, gleefully.

"That was killing two birds with one stone! I got to express my feelings, and save my new girlfriend!

Erza hugged Natsu, as they stared off into the sun.

**Thanks for reading!**

**That was my first one-shot! Let me know how I did!**

**Thank you so much!**

**AvidRambler**


End file.
